


Goose

by scaryscalp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Geese, Other, Poems, Poetry, Spring, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryscalp/pseuds/scaryscalp
Summary: This is a poem I wrote while at the park, and just watching what was going on. I know it isn't anything amazing, but I figured I'd share it.
Kudos: 2





	Goose

America, Jim Croce, and Seals & Crofts  
They come in over the radio interrupted with ads  
for cars and the latest politician.  
Bumbling water gurgling over rocks and through the  
crooks and crannies of the land.  
I can hear the footsteps of children chasing each  
other with sticks,  
mothers and aunts discussing last weeks dinners  
and gossip on old patched benches.  
Geese float on by quaking and chattering among  
themselves, bickering over who gets the next piece  
of soggy bread.  
Sticky pine sap permeates the air along with the  
warm metal of the swingsets swaying in the cool  
summer breeze.  
The light of the 5 o’clock sun dyes the lake as  
green as a new leaf, light streaking through to the  
bottom;  
Birds of the lake painted in charming purples, bark  
browns and shell white.  
All gathered ‘round  
For a splash of green.


End file.
